powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Contract Bestowal
The ability to give a person a power or gain a power, or change an event through an agreement. Sub-power of Oath Manipulation. Variation of Power Bestowal, Self-Power Bestowal and Wish Granting. Also Called *Deal With the Devil *Dealing *Faustian Bargain *Oath/Pact Creation Capabilities The user can give a person a power, an object of power or change nearly any event within their power to something as trivial as transporting them to a location or as simple as knowledge on something. Other uses include being their servant till they die or something as extreme as giving them a plot coupon. They can also create their own contract granting something within a contract's payment being as no payment. The user can take anything from a contracted client be it their powers, emotions, memory, soul or event in their past or future and maybe even someone connected to the client who they can choose to make him or her their servant. The contract can be fulfilled by doing some task or arduous payment. User can bend the agreement to their own desires limited only by their power and therefore they can change the contracted into a monster as a way to give them a power. As long the agreement didn't say they could not perform a certain action their restraints are somewhat relative. The user can also simply agree to grant the person what they want without telling them what their payment is or when they will pay it. Associations *Absolute Buying *Absolute Contract *Assailant *Dark Arts *Double-Edged Power *Guardianship *Oath Keeping - Maybe resulted from creating the contract in order to enforce it. *Oath Manipulation *Powerful Objects *Reality Warping *Summoning - Summoning contract. *Upgrading Subordination *Wish Granting Limitations *Users may require a lot of power to make a deal. *If the payment is the power source used to make contract happen (Souls). *Destroying the contract may nullify it. *Contract can be void if contracted item is destroyed. *User can only give power or gain powers within their limits. *To receive any payment the user may need a lot of power. *The user must follow the nearly unbreakable rules of the contract not filled with loopholes which they can exploit to their own ends. *There is small chance of a loophole being created in the agreement by a low level user. *Payment may be paid at a later point as agreed upon in the contract. *Payment can be anything even things yet to come. *May be overruled by a higher power. For example: A Deity. *Payment can be transferred to a third party if the said party agrees to it (knowingly or not). *May be more conditions to the deal than expected or wanted. *Breaking a contract may come at a cost, for the user or the the others. Known Users Gallery File:Lorenzo_Teaches_Roger_Guitar.png|Lorenzo (American Dad!) made a deal with Roger Smith to teach him guitar lessons that will ensure his victory against Jamal at the cost of his soul... File:Roger_Smith's_Deal_with_the_Devil.png|...but Roger cunningly conned Jamal into covering the "price for guitar lessons", saving Roger from Lorenzo's grasp at the cost of Jamal's soul. Sakurafirstwand.png|Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) received her Sealing Wand after forming a contract with Cerberus, Guardian of the Clow Cards. File:BaiObesience.png|Contractors (Darker than Black) are granted supernatural abilities that they must pay a contract after use, such as Bai's molecular manipulation ability requires her to sleep after using. File:Okada_Gou.jpg|Go Okada (Alive: The Final Evolution) can make the Contract with the Shinigami on normal people in that if they break a promise with him, the Shinigami would kill them. File:Giriko_Kutzusawa_suffers_from_breaking_a_contract.png|Giriko Kutzusawa (Bleach) breaks a contract with the God of Time set by his Fullbring, Time Tells No Lies, causing his eye to be burned away by the Flames of Time. File:Giriko_Kutsuzawa.png|Once Giriko Kutzusawa (Bleach) had his Fullbring upgraded, he can create contracts of the simplest clause to gain power, thus boosting his own strength without a price. File:Calvin_Dion_Avericci.png|Calvin Dion Avericci (Archie's Weird Mysteries) gave teens charge cards that allow them to buy things within his mall, free of charge, until they reach a limit, which is when he turns them into a mannequin. File:Seventh_Flame_Lucifer.png|Rei Ogami (Code:Breaker) had to make a contract with the Seven Demons of the Flames to regain his lost mastery over them in order to use their powers again, sacrificing his sense of taste, Yuuki's Sound ability, his heart upon death, his enemy's envy, his sense of smell, and eventually his memories. File:Kyosuke_Higuchi_Shinigami_Eyes.jpg|Kyosuke Higuchi (Death Note) made a deal with the Shinigami Rem for the Shinigami Eyes, granting him the ability to see names and lifespans of the people he looks at in exchange for half of his remaining lifespan. File:Summoning_Technique.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) made a contract with the toads, and can summon them by offering a drop of blood each time. 1561 Ursula 40 detail.jpg|Ursula (The Little Mermaid) has a way of making deals with her victims. rokumon.jpg|Rokumon (Kyōkai no Rinne) is Rinne's black cat of contract. The black cat's have a symbiotic relationship with the shinigami, and assist them in their duties of casting souls into the underworld and placing them on the path to reincarnation. Celestial Spirits.jpg|Celestial Spirit Mages (Fairy Tail) make contracts with Celestial Spirits to summon them with Spirit Keys. File:Kyubey.jpg|Kyubey (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) is a being known as an Incubator which is a being capable of giving contracts for the price of one's soul in return they get one wish. File:God_of_Death_(Yu-Gi-Oh!).png|The God of Death (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) is an evil duel spirit who offered the wielder the power of one-turn kill in exchange of their souls. File:Kuro.jpg|Kuro (Kurokami/Black God) a Terra Guardian is empowered by her contractee/human's life force and their bond. File:Asuramaru contract.PNG|Demons such as Asuramaru (Owari no Seraph) can make contracts with humans to slay vampires, he takes the form of black katana. File:Contract2.jpg|Contract (Oto x Maho) that allows a person to become a magical girl and this contract can only be given out by magical girls. Failure to follow the contract will result in the person to live as the opposite sex. Hades Hercules Contract.jpg|Hades (Hercules) was able to rob Hercules of his god-like strength through a contract, Hercules' strength returning when he was unable to keep his end of the bargain. Crossroad_Demon.jpg|Crossroad Demons (Supernatural) operate by making contracts with humans, granting a human their wish in exchange for ownership of their soul. FreddysDead.jpg|The Dream Demons (A Nightmare on Elm Street) make a contract with Freddy, giving him the power to turn dreams into reality in exchange for being their agent in spreading fear and chaos. Sabrina Spellman Signs The Book Of The Beasts.gif|Sabrina Spellman (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) gained a darker and more powerful form of magic after signing her name and pledging eternal servitude to the dark lord Satan Gaunter O'Dimm (The Witcher 3).png|Gaunter O'Dimm (The Witcher) can grant any wishes through a binding contract between him and his victim, though even Gaunter has to abide the contract once signed. 95B2634C-CEB2-4110-B7D2-336D7CA2764B.png|Him (Yakusoku no Neverland) can make “Promises” that grant the wishes of others with three rules 1. You cannot override a promise with Him, 2.You cannot break a promise with Him, 3.You cannot reject the reward A.K.A the cost Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Powers by type Category:Inducement Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries